


The Rain, The Boy, And his Lover

by CatBeth



Category: Original Story
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBeth/pseuds/CatBeth
Summary: The boy loved nothing more than the rain. Until he finds his Lover, who continues to not be who he thought they were. Sitting in the rain, the boy has to make the decision. Leave the one he truly loves and secluding himself with the rain, or staying with his Lover who he himself doesn't know and leaving the rain forever. What will he choose?





	The Rain, The Boy, And his Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is CatBeth13 from WattPad

There was nothing more special to the boy than the rain. Whenever the boy was sad, the rain would caress him, hiding the fact that he was crying with tiny drops of water. The boy would go outside on a bright sunny day with a umbrella, waiting for it to rain even when everyone else said it wouldn’t. The boy always wanted it to rain, and nothing mattered to him more than the rain.   
“Why are you carrying an umbrella when the suns shining brightly down on all of us?”  
Other small girls and small boys would ask the being under the umbrella.  
“Because it’s going to rain today.”  
The boy would answer, taking his umbrella and walking away from the other children, secluding himself with the rain or just the thought of rain as he always has.  
“Si Woo, are you going to hang out with the rain today?”  
Si Woo was the name of the boy who loved the rain as he sat on the wet ground as the other boy in front of him held the umbrella over him.  
“Yes, Tae Min. Now leave me alone, me and the rain are talking.”

Tae Min was Si Woo’s best friend, the two small boys always together when the boy wasn’t focused on the rain and the rain alone. But because of Si Woo’s love for the rain, pushing away people was the only thing he could do. The boy was lucky his friend stuck around longer than everyone else, but the boy who loved the rain could never understand at the time on what that meant.   
“Rain, how come I’m only good at pushing people away? Tae Min has other friends to play with now instead of me.”

“Because you spend so much of your time with me Si Woo.”  
The rain would always respond.  
Or was it really the rain responding?   
Was it Tae Min standing right next to Si Woo, answering the boy’s question everyday? Or maybe If was Si Woo’s consciousness giving him the answer he longed to hear but never liked the answer he was given?  
Si Woo never expected to see Tae Min again, but he would. In a different school, in a different place, the only thing that would be the same was the rain that surrounded them.


End file.
